Neuromas, i.e. focal abnormal bundles of nerves under the skin, may result in presence of chronic pain. Neuromas may result from repetitive blunt injury to a nerve, such as in "Morton's Neuroma" which results due to chronic running or dancing, as well as following direct transection of a sensory nerve, such as those neuromas with amputation and the subsequent development of "neuroma stump" pain.
Current medical treatment options of neuroma pain are limited. One method employed to treat neuroma pain involves the direct injection of a steroid, with or without a local anesthetic, into the neuroma to achieve an invasive nerve block. Such nerve blocks tend to provide only transitory relief. Furthermore, such nerve blocks require physician visits, are invasive and can be painful. In addition, complications can arise from long term steroid use associated with such methods. Other treatment options include surgical transection and removal of the neuroma. While effective in removing the painful neuroma, new painful neuromas frequently form at the surgical site within a relatively short time following surgery. In addition, surgery is not always desirable because of its invasive nature, potential for complications, and expense. Yet other treatment methodologies include the use of orthotic devices. However, such devices rarely provide long-term pain relief.
Therefore, there is a continued need for the identification of new methods for treating neuroma pain. Ideally, such methods should be simple enough to be self-administered, be suitable for chronic use and afford effective relief from neuroma pain.
Relevant Literature
References providing a review of neuromas and methods for their treatment, particularly Morton's neuroma, include: Nunan & Giesy, Clinics in Podiatric Medicine and Surgery (July 1997) 14: 489-501; Mendicino & Rockett, Clinics in Podiatric Medicine and Surgery (April 1997) 14: 303-311; Wu, J. Foot Ankle Surg. (March 1996) 35: 112-119; and Alexander et al., Orthopedics (January 1987) 10:103-106.